Shattered Halo
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Four years after Eleanor and Jeremy’s little angel came into the world, everything seems like nothing can go wrong, that is until a car crash sends Randall’s world into a tailspin… Please R&R! Sequel to Watching over me!
1. Chapter One

..._Shattered Halo…_

* * *

Genre: General some Angst later! 

Rating: T! Because of the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc character, ideas etc… Please don't sue me I have no money and own nothing of any interest!

RG Note: I've been asked to post a sequel to 'Watching over me' and here it is! I hope you like it; I should warn you it's going to be sad in the next chap! This first chap is short… and is based on Randall's casual child hood day!

* * *

Chapter One.

Catch me if you can!

* * *

As Jeremy stood outside of the plain looking house, he knew what was most likely happening behind the ebony colored door. Even before the red reptile could reach the brass handle and screech could be heard inside the house from his wife. Jeremy cringed slightly as he heard his wife chase after a particular energetic tot.

Finally after what seems like hours (which was really a few minutes) Jeremy gathered enough courage to enter the battle zone. Instantly he couldn't help laughing quietly; Eleanor was under the kitchen table looking around widely, her azure eyes' darting around as he white tail waved around eagerly.  
"Where are you, Randy?" she asked in her I-gonna-getcha-voice that only made Randall run faster.

"Well, this is welcoming," said Jeremy leaning against the doorframe. With a thud and an a small 'Ow!' Eleanor crawled out from under the table and glared up at her husband who only smirked down at her.

"Your worse than Ran you know," Eleanor snapped smiling as Jeremy helped her up "He really knows how to catch me unawares, I mean he's appeared out of no where! I don't know how he does it" Eleanor sighed as she kissed Jeremy, and then began looking around for their little purple blur.

Jeremy noted the soapsuds trailing from the bathroom while he hugged his wife.  
"Bath time?" he asked grinning at the state of the floor that seemed to have flooded from the bathroom.

"Don't remind me" moaned Eleanor burying her head into Jeremy's chest. "I'm the one cleaning that up later" she said before sighing again.

"Want some help?" asked Jeremy smiling at his wife's thankful expression.

"Maybe later… But first" she said with a smirk "We've got some monster hunting to do" said Eleanor turning quickly to the hall where a small purple creature with large emerald eyes had been watching. But was now running (on all eights) for his life shrieking as his mother chased him through house.

Jeremy shook his head while laughing at his wife's tactics, but that's why he married her.  
"A little help?" called his wife as she missed catching their swift son.

"Coming" said Jeremy taking off after the two, smiling helplessly at his wife who was watching their son run across the ceiling at an alarming speed.

* * *

"_We lost him, how embarrassing!"_ these were Jeremy's thoughts as he peered around a corner trying to find their little **_angel_**. In all truth Jeremy loved playing these games with his son but Randall was getting better all the time.

"It's quiet," said Jeremy narrowing his golden eyes as he rounded the corner cautiously "Too quiet" he said smiling as he saw a small blue tail disappear into the guest bedroom. Jeremy smirked as he approached the room but a noise straight ahead caused Jeremy's head to snap in that direction.

"I could've of sworn" mumbled Jeremy heading towards the sound. Jeremy groaned as he found himself at another corner, he'd bought this house for a family and now it was too big!

Silently Jeremy peeked around the new corner seeing a small green ball. Jeremy groaned loudly while he began rubbing his temples. The red monster stepped out from behind the corner to pick up another one of Randall's toys.

"ROAR!" bellowed a loud voice as a small reptile materialized in front of Jeremy's face. Jeremy yelped as he fell to the floor closing his eyes in shock, _this was new_!

Jeremy decided he better play dead for a bit…

After a pause, Jeremy knew Randall was getting nervous.

"Daddy?" Randall asked in a quiet voice.

Jeremy tried to hide his smile as he squinted up at his son; his son had a big heart, always the softy. Slowly Randall reached out a shaky hand to prod his father but Jeremy had other plans.

"Gotcha!" yelled Jeremy pouncing his son who shrieked happily as his father pulled him into a hug.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Randall hugging his father around his neck happily.

"Well yeah" laughed Jeremy shaking his head. "Now what did you just do?" asked Jeremy smiling at his son.

Randall beamed up at his father,

"I can disappear!" Randall said happily, Randall closed his eyes as if concentrating hard then to Jeremy's shock the small reptile vanished surprising Jeremy who let his eyes to widen.

"Wicked!" said Jeremy hugging his son harder.

"Can't breath!" said Randall struggling slightly but Jeremy knew by Randall's smile he was joking. "You know," said Randall looking at his father "I thought you were dead" said Randall looking quite putout by this.

"Nah, you're not going to get rid of me so easily!" laughed Jeremy getting to his feet still carrying his son close.

"I was worried," said Randall seriously glaring at his father, but his two jade eyes glaring only made Randall look cuter in his father's eyes.

"No way" laughed Jeremy "I'm not going anywhere" said Jeremy grinning at his son's solemn features, which made him laugh helplessly.

"You promise?" asked Randall as Jeremy walked into the small reptile's room.

Randall's room was a sky blue color with glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and planets lining the roof making the ceiling look like a galaxy. Toys were scattered across the floor of the room and several times Jeremy stopped to kick something out of the road.

Jeremy beamed down at his son, he couldn't help it; Randall was always the worrier.

"Of course I promise" smiled Jeremy pulling the comforter over Randall's small frame. "I'm not going anywhere!" said Jeremy.

"O-Kay!" said Randall grinning, but stopped his father before he could leave. "Tell me a story?" Randall tried with a sly smile.

"Oh… Alright, how about 'Octey-locks and the there kids?" asked Jeremy receiving a gasp from Randall prompting him to go on, "Once upon a time there were three kids, a teenager, a toddler, and a baby. And they lived in a small cottage deep in a dark forest-" Jeremy continued with his story until Randall's eyes started to close.

When Randall was fast asleep Jeremy tucked the young monster in and flicked on the night-light.

"Good night Randy" whispered Jeremy closing the door leaving the room in the eerie glow of planets and stars…

* * *

A/N: Squeal! Awe that was so CUTE! I had so much fun writing that! Please! Review and tell me what you think! I need some ideas! Tell me what you think could happen! I know you want to!


	2. Chapter Two

**...Shattered Halo…**

* * *

Sequel to 'Watching over me'! Four years after Eleanor and Jeremy's little angel came into the world, everything seems like nothing can go wrong, that is until a car crash sends Randall's world into a tailspin… Please R&R! 

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M! Changing it to M incase some little kids want to read this! I will not have that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc character, ideas etc… Please don't sue me I have no money and own nothing of any interest!

RG: Here's chapter two… _sniffle_… this one is sad! My plan is to make you cry… allot! I warn you… this chapter is quite… graphic… I hope you like!

* * *

**Reviews!**

Sean: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! You think? Wow! Hope you like!

Pitbulllady: True… Thank you for such a long review! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Veggie-girl: Yeah… sad…. This next chapter made me cry… Read it! Hope you like it!

RatherEccentric: Sigh… Blame Zav for 'Killing' I really need to up-date that… I feel bad for just leaving it like that! Bad me! But seriously, I'm waiting to hear from him and all will be good! Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_In a blink of an eye_

* * *

It was deadly and fast the crash. To Randall it was a mass of blurred colors and sounds colliding together, the only thing that registered in his mind was the sickening metallic crunch and the force of the other car colliding with theirs. 

As the small purple reptile's body lurched forward the X-shaped seat belt caught Randall before he could be thrown foreword. The car had rolled onto its back, but instead of rolling back onto its wheels it screeched along the ground.

Jeremy and Eleanor weren't as lucky as their son; their screams had been cut short by the impact. They died fast and most likely didn't feel any pain. When the car stopped scraping across the tar and the shower of sparks had died down, yells could be heard as monsters' rushed about trying to help put out the fire that had started as scream gas squealed from the torn motor.

Smoke poured into Randall's lungs as he struggled to escape the belt that was holding him back, he tried to scream but it only made him cough harder as the burning chemicals smothered him.  
"Mother!" screeched Randall struggling against the pain in his chest.

But Eleanor didn't stir, her eyes were still open but they had lost the life behind them. Her scales had lost their usual sky-blue color. Randall turned away from the sight of his mother limp body, but in the process his eyes landed on his father.

Randall's scales drained of all color as tears instantly blurred his vision, Randall shook his head gasping, refusing to believe what he saw. His arms all thrashed about as the heat from the fire started to burn his scales. The smell of burning rubber and flesh invaded the reptile's senses that made him choke for air.  
"Help" screeched Randall feeling his chest tighten as he fell into shock.

But before the heat could cause Randall much harm a sudden swarm of blue tentacles came at Randall, they produced a knife causing Randal to flinch away but the blade ripped away the seat belt before pulling Randall out and away from the wreck in a matter of seconds.

When Randall gained enough courage he looked up into two worried red eyes of a Fire-monster,  
"Are you O-Kay?" asked the light blue monster, but before Randall could answer a loud explosion resounded of the buildings of the once busy street.

Whirling around in the monster's arms Randall caught sight of the car, flames rose from the crashed car; heat came off it in waves. Emerald eyes widened in horror he caught sight of his parents bodies burning in the front seats of the six-wheel-drive. Randall turned away from the scene; his shoulders shook with sobs as the Fire-monster took him to a waiting ambulance.  
"Get him to the hospital, he's got some miner burns and I think his tails broken" whispered the monster to a nurse with white and purple skin.

The nurse took Randall into her arms; she climbed into the ambulance and rocked the small child back and forth to calm his tears but it was no use.  
"Shhh" shushed the nurse in a calm voice "It'll be all right Randall" she whispered.

With tear-streaked features Randall looked up into the nurse's face, confusion was evident in his green eyes. The nurse smiled,  
"I was one of nurses who took care of you when you were born Randall," she said smiling gently.

But Randall didn't return the smile instead he lowered his face and sniffled mournfully,  
"He said h-he wouldn't leave me… h-he promised"

* * *

"He hasn't said anything since the accident" whispered the nurse to a fuzzy doctor outside of Randall's room in the young monsters ward. 

Dr. Shaw closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in annoyance, he hated these cases.  
"He's been through allot… Remember, he lost his parents so suddenly" whispered the nurse heatedly looking up at the Doctor who was nodding his head solemnly.

Randall lay in a white room, staring at the ceiling, taking slow deep breaths. His scales had lost most of their color and his eyes had dulled over the time in the hospital. The walls were lined with cartoon characters and bright pictures but Randall didn't seem to notice them.

Dr. Shaw's silhouette could be seen against the covered window, Randall's eyes drifted away from the ceiling and watched with unseeing eyes as the large monster shook his head,  
"You know I want to stop this… but no one will take him in," he whispered but Randall could still hear his words.

The conversation went on from that point but Randall was no longer listening, finally after the nurse's voice rose in anger Randall listened as she stalked away, soon after the Doctor entered the room quietly.

Dr. Shaw found it was too dark and went over to the window and opened the pale green blinds. Light flooded the small room, but Randall didn't notice his clouded green eyes once again stared up at the ceiling his mouth slightly open, his chest raising and falling in shallow breaths.  
"Randall?" asked the Doctor sitting on the end of the small reptile's bed. The Doctor had bright blue/green fur with the odd splash of purple; he had blue eyes that spoke kindness( **_A/N: familiar anyone?_** )

But Randall wasn't hearing the monster's words, instead his father's voice played over in his mind,  
_"Nah, you're not going to get rid of me so easily! I'm not going anywhere,"_

"Randall?" Dr. Shaw tried again, reaching over to shake Randall's shoulder, but this knocked Randall out of his thoughts as he flinched away from the touch.

Randall's jade eyes flickered over to the Doctor's calm features but didn't answer.  
"Randall, today you're going to a new place to live, it's called the Enfer-Trou Home… it's an Orphanage," said the Doctor smiling weakly at his patient.

Randall looked away from the Doctor, he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but several still slipped down his features. Randall felt his heart jolt uncomfortably at those words.  
_"A new place"_ Randall's mind whispered _"Not home… you're alone"_

Randall stayed silent and turned his head away from the doctor. He was still trying to get the fact that his parents were dead through his head. But this only made it all too real.

* * *

Houses and cars whizzed passed Randall's side window but he didn't see them, his four hands were all moving simultaneously, rubbing his arms, twiddling his thumbs, but what scared Shaw the most would have to Randall was trembling terribly. 

"We're almost there," commented the furry Doctor smiling into the rear-view mirror, but when Randall glanced up at Shaw's refection the Doctor almost lost control of the car as he saw Randall had tears trickling down his cheeks.

Shaw dragged his eyes away from the sight. He scolded himself mentally for getting emotionally involved and forced himself to keep driving. Randall's case had been extreme, the boy had been born into a loving family but it had been torn away from him before he could blink.

"_In a blink of an eye"_ Shaw told himself and then as the furry monster turned the car on the last corner he caught sight of the Orphanage.

The building, if that's what you would call it, was in terrible condition. The brickwork was crumbling and hardly any of the windows were unbroken, and those that were unmarred where barred off like a prison. The front garden was non-existent and nothing grew except thriving thistles and poisonous weeds.

As Dr. Shaw pulled the car to a stop he could hear the yells and several cuss words leaking through the windows, if that wasn't enough there were the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and a smash soon after.

Randall sat still; watching the house like it was going to swallow him up, his large green eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

Dr. Shaw sighed, he was unable to stop this, so he did the only thing he could of think off. He opened the car door, climbed out, opened Randall's door and smiled down at him.  
"Come on Randall… let's meet your new guardians," he said calmly.

Randall slipped out of the car seat without a sound and stared up at the small building. He then looked up at Dr. Shaw who felt himself sadden at the innocence in the boy's eyes. Holding out his hand Dr. Shaw watched as Randall hesitantly took it, then Shaw began to lead the small boy towards 'home'.

* * *

RG: Awe god! That's sad… _(sniffle)_… I'm sure I could've done better but I wanted to get this out ASAP… Now, the question is should I stop there or continue… about what happens behind that dreaded door? 

Please Review PLEASE!


	3. Chapter Three

**…Shattered Halo…**

* * *

**Sequel to 'Watching over me'! Four years after Eleanor and Jeremy's little angel came into the world, everything seems like nothing can go wrong, that is until a car crash sends Randall's world into a tailspin… Please R&R!**

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M! Changing it to M incase some little kids want to read this! I will not have that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc stuff… I'm not rich so there's no point in taking legal action! So there!

**RG:** I added some details in! **Experimental Fairimental **worked it out! Come on! Who was the Doctor… anybody else get that? Anyway! Read!

* * *

**  
Reviews:**

RandomMonger: Some points? What were they? … Never mind! Chapter three's up! YAY! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for your review!

Goveg: You'll see what happens behind that dreadful door… but you might not want to see… Thanks for the review! Hope you like this next chapter!

Sean Fogle: YAY! Thank you so much! I can never get enough positive feedback! Really? You think so! Wow! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… Aww! Thanks!

Veggie-girl: Yes! I made someone cry! Yeah! Go me! Thank you for the review… now you'll get a glance behind the dreaded door… dun, dun, dun!

Experimental Fairimental: YES! You are the only one who got that! Thank you! Yep! Dr. Shaw is Sully's dad… man… I can't believe no one else got that… Thank you for the review! I hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Three Change

* * *

Dr. Shaw had left quickly after he had dropped Randall off at his so called 'new home', obviously he couldn't stand the place so left Randall alone with Ms. Seward. Standing there looking up into black, beetle like eyes belonging to the mistress of the orphanage had made Randall feel smaller than ever before. 

Suddenly Randall had wanted to turn tail and run, fear clenched his stomach into knots as the woman stared daggers into Randall. The monster in front of Randall had four legs and two arms; she was rounded with green and yellow blotchy skin.

But the monster in front of Randall showed hardly any feminine traits, the only thing that convinced Randall she was, in fact, female, was her hair tied back in a bun at the back of her head with a green bow.

Placing a cigarette between her chapped lips, lighting it, and taking a long drag of smoke the woman seemed to calm slightly. Leaning down, close to Randall's face she opened her mouth a breathed the toxic smoke over Randall's face making him cough and his eyes to water.

Seward smirked at Randall's discomfort but her smile slipped when a crash sounded from up-stairs, she whirled around before storming up the stairs, cussing violently all the way.

Frightened, green eyes traveled over his surroundings, the walls were aged and the yellowing wallpaper was peeling from obvious amounts of smoke. Burns and graffiti lined the walls giving the orphanage a dangerous look.

Listening to the woman screaming angrily upstairs Randall watched several older monsters running out of a room laughing hysterically.  
"Serves you right!" yelled a green bat like creature over his shoulder before dodging a flying vase.

Randall watched the vase shatter and the monsters laugh before disappearing into a room and slamming the door. The female monster appeared next dragging a small, frightened monster.

The creature looked almost a year older than Randall, the monster had a distinct skeletal look to him, his eyes where yellow with cat-like pupils and his skin had a grayish tinge. It was clear he was in a sorry-state. Bruises and cuts covered the boy's chest but the woman didn't seem to care. Throwing the young monster on his hands and knees she pointed at the vase,  
"Clean that up, Skit!" she snapped before stalking down the stairs.

Randall started to back away but the woman merely grabbed Randall's top right arm and began dragging him up the stairs. Not being bothered to move around the boy cleaning up the vase, the mistress kicked the boy out of the road before opening a door and throwing Randall in.

Randall's left side connected with the wall quite hard and Randall cried out as the corner jarred him in the side. With watering eyes Randall looked around at the woman who was smirking, her bug-like eyes glistening with hatred,  
"Welcome to Enfer-Trou" she said maliciously before slamming the door shut with a resounding bang.

Looking around his 'room' made Randall feel even more horrid, the room was barely big enough for a bed and a bedside table, the window was broken allowing wind to wail through it, giving a room a nasty chill. But Randall didn't care about that; all he cared about was the dried splatter of something that looked something horribly close to blood smeared across the wall.

Trembling, Randall turned to his bed and climbed onto it, the mattress was thin and worn and the springs squeaked and groaned under his small weight. Grabbing the almost threadbare sheet, Randall pulled up to his neck before snuggling into the pillow.

Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, tears began to stream down Randall's pale cheeks. Burying his face into the pillow Randall tried to smother sobs that rose in his throat. Shaking visibly Randall allowed himself to cry for a few more moments but before Randall could compose himself the door flew open with a crash.

"Hey!" snapped the voice; Randall looked up and saw an older monster, orange hair and dark blue eyes "Get ye butt downstairs! Dinner!"

Then as fast as the monster was there he was gone, stomping downstairs. Blinking away the tears and wiping more from his face, Randall followed the later monster's lead and padded down into the kitchen.

Even before Randall could sit the table's contents were being fought for, sitting quietly Randall grabbed a bun that no one seemed interested in and began to nibble at it silently. Soon everything else was cleared, everyone with different portions of food.

Randall glanced at the other monsters until his eyes landed on Skit, the monster cleaning up the shattered vase, the boy had managed to scrape up a measly amount of soup. Guzzling it greedily Skit continued to glance at the other monsters, as if watching for another to get some off him. Randall watched this and a thought came to mind reminding him of a starved animal.

When everyone finished a large monster collected the bowls up harshly before, all but, throwing them in the sink.  
"Newbie and Skit is up tonight" he said while the others trawled out of the room.

Randall guessed he was 'Newbie' and went around obediently to help with the dishes. Skit had dragged a chair to the sink and was already standing on it, he didn't say anything when Randall came over but chucked a drying towel into his face.

Randall pulled the towel away and watched as Skit scrubbed the chipped bowels, while watching Randall was reminded of a human animal called a monkey, Skit's movements were jerky as if he were nervous. Ignoring this Randall reached up for a bowel and was just able to pluck it up and begin to dry it.

Before long it was done and Skit almost instantly disappeared leaving Randall alone once again. Moving back to the hallway Randall peered around the hallway before going down on all eight limbs and slithering up the nearest wall.

Randall crawled through the top of his doorway into his room; he remembered the times he used to race along the ceiling while his mother ran after him. He remembered her pale blue scales and bright blue eyes, and then with a flash of a memory Randall remembered the crash. Eleanor's lifeless eyes staring at nothing, the fire, blood.

Randall felt his chest pain, crying softly Randall curled up in his bed and wrapped his pale blue tale around himself. Thinking of the times when his father read him stories and played games with Randall until neither him nor Jeremy could move a muscle.

But then once again Randall remembered what he had seen in the car and felt vomit rising in his throat. Tearing out of the room Randall skidded into the nearest bathroom and let his stomach empty itself of its contents.

Groaning Randall stood, swaying slightly. Taking several long, deep, calming breaths Randall walked back to his room. Closing the door. Randall allowed himself to slump into his bed where he let all of his raging emotions to escape.

* * *

**  
RG:** Yes! Chapter Three up! Go me! Come on! Tell me what you thought! Even if you found it horrid please tell me! **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Shattered Halo**

* * *

Sequel to 'Watching over me'! Four years after Eleanor and Jeremy's little angel came into the world, everything seems like nothing can go wrong, that is until a car crash sends Randall's world into a tailspin… Please R&R! 

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc stuff… But if I blow up enough cities I might get it out of them!

RG: This chapter is based around a friendship that slowly forms between Skit and Randall!

* * *

I'd like to thank: Sean Fogle and Goveg **for your lovely reviews**!

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**_Sleepless nights… _

* * *

Randall tried his best to adapt, tried to stay out of the way, stay small and insignificant. But quickly Randall learned it was virtually impossible to escape the sharp blows and verbal abuse that seemed to fly around the small building like daggers.

Slowly Randall got used to the nasty comments, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. With every putdown the young reptile felt crushed a little more, but he didn't complain, didn't speak really. Just took the harsh words and kept his head down.

But Randall wasn't the only one; he had yet to hear a word from Skit, the small monster that also held up the silent act. Skit constantly took abuse, pushes, hits, and severe insults.

Over the weeks Randall barely noticed that he was growing thinner, hardly cared that it was becoming almost painful for him to fall asleep, to wake up screaming, shaking, crying for his mother only to get a sharp yell from across the floor from a angry monster.

"Get up!" yelled a monster outside of Randall's door, each morning it was the same, a monster would walk past banging on everyone's door; the morning call. Randall lay on the bed blinking his bleary green eyes, he knew his scaly cheeks were tear streaked, but he just ignored it as he forced himself up.

Walking down the stairs down for breakfast, Randall slunk into the kitchen and headed over to the table, not even trying to grab something to eat. The older monsters didn't notice as their thoughts were mainly based on themselves.

But one noticed. Across the table watching Randall's downcast eyes, sat Skit holding onto his bread roll like it was a treasure. When another monster tried to snatch it away Skit hissed loudly making the other monster laugh and draw away to get at something else. If anyone bothered to notice, Skit had sharp fangs and most of the boys knew he would use them when it came to protecting his meal. But that didn't matter as Skit made no real mark when eating; only taking small amounts.

Soon Randall noticed the older monsters were trickling out of the room so he stood to follow but was stopped by someone holding his arm. Looking back over his shoulder Randall saw Skit watching him with unblinking yellow eyes.

When Randall opened his mouth to ask what he wanted Skit shoved the bread roll into Randall's top two hands before he scuttled out of the room. Blinking in shock at the small act of kindness from the other monster Randall brought the bread to his lips and nibbled at it, instantly his stomach growled angrily at being ignored. Randall ate some more enjoying the feeling of having food in his stomach once again.

Skit and Randall had made a silent pact; though they never spoke they watched over each other, offering support. Some nights when Randall was crying silently into his pillow his door would creak open and Skit would sneak in and climb into the bed with Randall.

Skit seemed to be the only one who noticed Randall's heart was broken. Soon Skit prompted Randall to speak some nights; first Randall told Skit small things like his room, his toys. But quickly Randall gave in and spoke of his parents' death, Skit sat by him watching Randall with sad yellow eyes.

As soon as the words left Randall he felt as if a weight had been lifted. Skit hugged Randall and motioned for Randall to lie down and sleep. For the hundredth time since Randall met Skit he wondered why the small monster never spoke, but he did not ask.

That night Randall's dreams were not disturbed by his parents' death, instead by calming darkness and a soft humming sound that Randall could not place.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!" yelled a voice followed by a loud noise that made Randall flinch were he lay.

Blinking away sleep and yawning Randall sat up and noticed Skit had left, they both knew being caught in another's room was punishable. Randall shivered, before looking out his cracked window. Slowly Randall's face lifted at the sight of snow. Shooting up Randall pressed his hands against the window looking out into the quiet street. Snow covered the ground like a thick blanket, overpowering all plant life until spring beckoned them back.

Grinning happily Randall ran to his door, wondering if Ms. Seward would allow them outside. Opening the door Randall froze; being held against the wall to Randall's left was Skit. An older monster was holding Skit's throat frighteningly hard, the monster had dark, thick skin that pulsed with muscles. The older monster had a pair of dark blue eyes; he also had four arms and two legs.

There was also a green bat-like monster hovering behind the two, smirking at Skit's desperate attempts to free his throat from the older monsters grip.  
"Why don't you talk you freak?" snapped the bat-like monster "Huh? Freak!"

Skit didn't make a noise except for his breathing that was becoming ragged and pained. The other monster didn't seem pleased and threw Skit away from him towards the stairs.  
"Get down stairs, Freak," muttered the older monster angrily.

Unable to regain his footing Skit staggered backwards towards the staircase, Randall felt his heart leap and he ran forward to catch Skit's outstretched arm but missed.  
"Skit!" Randall yelled out in a panic.

The sound of a Skit's body thumping down the staircase was enough to make any monster's stomach turn. Before Skit reached the base of the stairs there was a loud crack of bone snapping. Then when Skit reached the bottom of the stairs everything become terribly quiet; almost suffocating.

Randall quickly ran down the stairs on all eight legs, his heart was pounding and blood was rushing loudly through his temples. Why wasn't Skit getting up? What was that stuff pooling around Skit's head? Randall wanted to scream when he got close enough to help, but he didn't dare get any closer.  
"Help! Help! Skit fell!" Randall screamed, tears now falling down his cheeks.

Ms. Seward ran into the room, her bug like eyes narrowing on Skit's body that had yet to move.  
"Daemon!" roared the woman glaring up the stairs at the green monster "Call an ambulance! I'll deal with you later!" she snapped angrily.

Ms. Seward left the room, Randall barely noticed, he was concentrating on his new friend, praying the other monster would be ok. Randall kneeled next to Skit and touched his pale arm,  
"Skit, your going to be ok, an ambulance is coming," whispered Randall trembling.

Randall couldn't loose anyone else, loosing his parents had been enough, but he couldn't loose Skit.

When the ambulance arrived everything became a blur. Ambulance monsters put a neck brace on Skit, explaining to Ms. Seward that Skit's neck could be broken, and then lifting Skit onto a stretcher the monsters rolled Skit's unconscious form out.  
"Do you want to come in the ambulance?" asked a monster to Ms. Seward.

The older woman shook her head, Randall ran forward,  
"May I?" he asked.

Ms. Seward looked down at Randall before nodding,  
"Daemon! You go with Randall in the ambulance" she said frowning.

Randall climbed into the back of the ambulance without hesitation; Daemon followed at a slower pace looking pale and shaky. The two monsters watched as the paramedic checked Skit's vitals, and then when he was positive Skit was stable the monster began to feel along Skit's arms, frowning when he found a clean break.

By the time the ambulance reached the hospital the paramedic was cussing quietly to himself, shaking his head in shock and anger. Parking the ambulance the second paramedic ran around to the back of the ambulance and opened the doors,  
"How is he?" asked the second monster.

"There's a gash to his left temple, and I've found four nasty fractures, three are ribs" said the first paramedic frowning. "Come on kids," he said jumping out the back.

Daemon and Randall followed the two older monsters quietly, Daemon hadn't said a word on the trip over, the older monster was sending Skit looks that Randall couldn't decipher, but fear was one of the emotions Randall could see clearly.

* * *

In the waiting room Randall fidgeted, peering over the nurses chatting together and laughing, Randall scowled, weren't they supposed to be helping his friend. For the first time Randall felt hate growing in the pit of his stomach.

Daemon gave the nurses a nasty look also, muttering darkly. The older monster finally stood hissing at the nurses.  
"Are you doing anything?" he snapped.

The group of monsters disbanded shooting guilty looks at Daemon; one brave one came over and asked if she could get them anything. Daemon shook his head but Randall asked about Skit.  
"He's going to be fine," said the monster giving a strained smile "He's still unconscious though, so you can't see him just yet" she said before leaving.

It was late at night before a doctor came over and talked to Daemon, the doctor explained Skit was fine, that his head had taken a severe blow, but that Skit would be fine. This made Randall's tense body become slack, the worry and fear for his friend had been bottled inside and Randall felt exhausted.

Daemon could see Randall was tired; he nudged the smaller monster roughly,  
"Get some rest small-fry" he muttered looking a little embarrassed.

Randall nodded and closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Soon sleep took him, with sleep came nightmares, not of his parents dieing but of Skit, falling while Randall wasn't quick enough to grab the other monster's outstretched hand. But instead of falling down stairs Skit vanished into darkness.

Randall awoke in shock, gasping in the night air, trembling and whimpering. Randall wrapped his two sets of arms around himself and sniffled, unconsciously coiling his tail around a chair leg. Daemon was asleep next to him; all four of the monsters arms were lax as he snored loudly.

Unable to sleep Randall stood and padded over to the large hospital windows. Peering out into the darkness Randall could just make out the snowflakes falling. Randall wondered if Skit and himself could play in the snow, would they be able to make a snow-monster together? Randall felt tears forming in the back of his eyes.

What if Skit wasn't ok like the doctor said? What if he was wrong? Randall's eyes hardened at the memory of Dr. Shaw, the monster that had taken Randall to Enfer-Trou… the doctor who had known what awaited Randall there.

"Come on squirt," said a voice making Randall jump. Turning around Randall saw Daemon and looked up at the older monster with a questioning expression. "He'll be fine, stop worrying… Trust me," said the monster lowering his eyes, his face darkening.

Randall nodded and followed the green monster back to their seats, where they rested until morn. Though neither said much Randall was sure he had made a new friend.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Four up! Yay! This one was sad… kinda… I enjoyed writing it! I hope there are not that many errors! Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	5. Chapter Five

…Shattered Halo…

* * *

**Sequel to 'Watching over me'! Four years after Eleanor and Jeremy's little angel came into the world, everything seems like nothing can go wrong, that is until a car crash sends Randall's world into a tailspin… Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and Pixar's Monsters Inc… But I'll get over it!

RG: Winter over here in Australia… though I'm guessing that makes it summer over on the other side of the world, so bear with me k?

* * *

**  
Big Thanks to: Goveg, Sean Fogle (**_Anger breaks are helpful! Glad you liked!_**), Hawkscar of Shadow Clan (**_Dr. Shaw is Sulley's dad… Sulley got his last name from his mum_**)… Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
**_Snow_

* * *

It took four long, drawn out, days for Skit to be 'fit' to be released. Randall waited for two days before he was taken back to the orphanage. Daemon had been beaten when he got back; Randall had sat up and listened to the older monster's cries.

Randall realized that night that Daemon was just like him, having probably endured the beatings longer than Randall himself. The older monster had made himself stronger, tougher, harder so it didn't hurt.

The purple reptile had wondered for a moment if he too would build up a shield and hurt others… He quickly discarded that thought; his young mind refusing to ever let himself act in such a way.

In years to come Randall would find out how hard it was to keep hold of his morals.

A soft familiar touch on his shoulder threw Randall out of his thoughts. He had been sitting at windowsill waiting for a car to drop off Skit, during his reverie the smaller monster had arrived.

"Skit" gasped Randall shooting forward and wrapping his arms around the monkey-like monster.

When the purple reptile moved away he saw Skit was smiling shyly. Then silently the monster pointed outside, asking a silent question, and though Randall had only known Skit for a short amount of time, he understood.

"Let's go"

The two monsters snuck outside and started playing in the snow. It was deep and made Randall shiver but he didn't care.

They made a snow-monster. It was mostly made of melting snow and it just barely kept its shape. It reminded Randall of a monster he had seen before, tentacles and sharp-teeth. Their monster would make a great Scarer.

Then an accidental collapse of their snow-monster sparked a war like no other. Barricades were built and the war was fought and lost. Even with Skit's broken arm and with Randall's advantage of two extra arms, the smaller monster still won.

Randall declared Skit was cheating; but knew deep down he lost fair and square. Finally after their small debate, ending in Randall finally giving into Skit's silent insistence, the two monsters laid back in the snow.

The green-eyed child remembered when his mother and father took him to play in the snow. He had caught a cold. He wondered briefly if he'd get sick again, but he didn't care. Skit was waving his arms in the snow, sitting up; Randall smiled when he saw the effect left; a snow angel. He tried himself, but as a result he had four wings instead of two.

"You two! Get inside this instant!"

Both monsters shot to their feet and ran inside instinctively. They bowed their heads respectively when Seward yelled at them before sending them to bed. No dinner for either of them.

But by now Randall had skipped many meals; he was used to it. So he and Skit sat up together and made shadow puppets with the light of the full moon. It spilled through the clouds and onto Randall's graffiti covered wall.

* * *

When Randall awoke the next morning he half expected Skit had gone to his own room but the smaller monster had fallen asleep next to him. Randall quickly shook the smaller monster awake.

"Skit!" he hissed worriedly. If Seward found out she'd beat them both.

The small monkey-like monster's eyes blinked open. Slowly it dawned on him and he shot out of bed and through the door before either could think. For the first time Randall could remember luck had been on their side and Skit wasn't caught. Instead they trawled out of bed when called and padded down-stairs together.

"Skit! Randall! Get your asses by the door!"

Without asking both monsters obeyed and ran to the door after forcing down a small breakfast. The two boys sent each other questioning looks even though they knew neither knew what was happening.

"Catch!"

Six pairs of hands lifted and caught what Seward had thrown. Each had a bag. Randall's was older than Skit's, torn in places, blue. Skit's bag wasn't as torn and was red and yellow.

"You're going to school! The bus arrives in ten; be ready" then the orphanage-hostess stormed up the stairs to 'kick' the other boys out of bed.

When Seward was out of earshot Randall spoke.  
"School?"

Randall remembered times when his parents had mentioned school. But he didn't know much about it. Skit looked almost as lost as Randall did. Both had heard the older boys complaining about it.

"Hurry up squirts" Skit and Randall jumped when Daemon appeared behind them and ushered them outside. Randall looked at the road and saw a large bus, climbing on, he found it was empty. Daemon saw the confusion and spoke up, "The bus comes early for us… so no one knows we're from the orphanage… we can choose if we want to tell everyone or not… don't; trust me. You'll become a target"

Later Randall would silently thank Daemon for his advice, but at the time he hadn't been very interested. So many questions had been flying around in his head. Where was the school? Would he learn to read like his dad? Would the classes be terrible like the older monsters had said?

* * *

"If you need or want to ask me anything; raise your hand" said the tall monster. She was nice, bright and happy. She four blue eyes, wore glasses, had two arms, a tail, and tentacles for legs. Her name was Ms Lucy.

She looked over her class smiling brightly,  
"Now, when I call your name let me know that you're here"

Names started to be called; Randall tried to remember them but couldn't keep up. There was a pause from Ms Lucy,  
"Skit Beck?"

Skit raised a hand; the teacher looked over and smiled, nodded and ticked her book. There was another pause; longer this time. She shuffled through some pages and drew in a sharp breath,  
"Randall Boggs?"

"Here" Randall called quietly. Some monsters turned around and stared at him making the little reptile shift uncomfortably. Peering around Randall noticed he was the only reptilian monster in the class; was that whysome were staring?

When all the names were called Ms. Lucy taught them a song. Randall loved singing, his mum used to sing, but his voice was soft and he didn't let anyone hear him. Skit mouthed the words but no sound passed his lips, if any did the other kids drowned him out.

"Fantastic! Your all very quick learners!" praised Ms. Lucy, making everyone smile.

The day continued to make Randall smile. He drew a picture of him and Skit making a snow man. Ms. Lucy gave him a stamp and told him to keep up the good work, Randall smiled shyly up at his teacher and continued coloring the grey sky. He missed Ms. Lucy giving him a worried look before going to Skit.

They heard a story concerning three monsters trying to cross a bridge, and a nasty child wanting to eat them. Then the lunch bell sounded.

The monsters who had been attending school since the beginning of the year knew what to do and ran to their bags and tore out their lunch-boxes before filing outside. Randall and Skit slowly followed, they peered into the bags and both found brown paper-bags.

"Is everything okay boys?" asked Ms. Lucy coming up to them.

Skit nodded, Randall spoke up for both of them,  
"Yes Ms…"

They walked outside together and sat on a bench away from the other kids who were chatting and talking loudly. Randall and Skit had matching sandwiches, slug-jelly, the two monsters grinned and breathed in the food, enjoying the treat.

"Why don't you talk?"

Randall jumped and looked up and saw a boy his age, he looked familiar, green-blue fur, purple splotches, big build for his age, blue eyes. He was looking at Skit who was ignoring the bigger boy's question.

"He asked you a question!" snapped a voice; Randall peered around the bigger boy and saw a small round, green monster, with one eye. Both had horns. Randall decided to copy Skit, who pretended he didn't hear the question. The green monster made an angry noise, "Sul"

Randall saw the clench of a fist, the subtle things he recognized and knew what was coming. He stood and moved in front of Skit who tugged at his arm, shaking his head,  
"Leave him alone"

"Sulley! Are you going to let him talk to you like that!" the green monster snapped, his one eye narrowing angrily.

'Sulley' peered over at his friend, looking slightly shocked before nodding. He turned to Randall and made a fist, he looked almost uncomfortable raising the threatening gesture. But both boys looked shocked when Randall didn't flinch away, kept his glare steady.

"James!"

The big blue monster jumped, lowered his arm, and guiltily looked at the ground when Ms. Lucy approached looking wild. "I expected better of you James… and you Mike! You know better! Both of you head inside; you've got timeout for the rest of lunch"

When the two monsters slunk away likekicked puppies Ms. Lucy turned and kneeledin front ofRandall and Skit.  
"What happened?"

Randall glanced back at Skit, who nodded,  
"They wanted to know… why Skit doesn't talk,"

Ms. Lucy nodded,  
"And you didn't want to answer?" she asked, smiling when Skit nodded. "I'll tell them to leave you alone but it might be a good idea to talk Skit… the other kids don't understand"

"I do" Randall pointed out.

Ms. Lucy gave Randall a pat on the shoulder and a sad smile,  
"I know" she whispered before standing and heading inside their class to talk to two of her misbehaving students.

* * *

**  
TBC!**

A/N: Heh! I loved writing that… I guess my question is did you enjoy reading it? Please review!


End file.
